thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Xybron
The Xybron '(KANJI ROMAJI'') are a race of Sea Elves, native to the seas surrounding the continent of Ashvattha. The Xybron are an all-female race, as no males have ever been born into the species. These sea-living elves are a hardy people who dwell deep beneath the waves, having fashioned great and magnificent cities thousands of meters beneath the surface, made through magic and unrivaled artisanship to withstand the ocean's rage and might. The Xybron is a strong but reclusive species, hiding away from the civilized world, only making contact when so needed, and even then it is mostly to plunder and take what they need. The Xybron have no singular government to rule over the entire race. No council, no Queen or any of the sort. Instead, the race is governed across many individual enclaves, each of which has their own unique culture, way of living and way of governing. Whenever a sizable group of people begins to consider that their way of governing or living is wrong, they get the option to leave the enclave and find one which suits them, or they may make their own if they are large enough to justify it. Should they fail to do either of this, they will be marked as Exiles, while not legally forbidden to enter the enclaves, it is unappreciated by the populace at large, and can potentially even lead to violence. Description The Xybron are, as mentioned, a race of sea-dwelling, all-female elves, with a strong affinity for Spirit and Water magic. Their features are quite similar to many other of their elven ilk, but with some striking differences to the rest. For one, their eyes, all the way from birth, are kindled by magical energies which causes them to emit a dim light, making them easy to spot in the darkness, which has also led to several stories of small glowing orbs in the ocean deep before men succumbed to their vile nature. Their skin tone varies between individuals, going between lilac-grey to different shades of violet and blue. These elves are all born with weak souls, an important essence of life, and as such, their bodies are weak from birth along with it. To counteract this, they have been harvesting the souls of other living and sentient beings and bound them to their own souls in order to heal and keep them strong. This is performed twice in their lifetime, once when they are born and need a soul to sustain themselves until their "teen years", after which they must collect a soul for themselves to bind once more, thus stabilizing their spirits so that they can live on. As a result of this binding, they carry magical tattoos on their skin to keep the trapped soul from escaping. The Xybron themselves believe that they have been created by some sort of mystical force, something beyond nature but also beyond conscious design, and that they are the way they are now, because of their own faults. According to their history, now more legend than fact states that due to the folly of the Xybron, their abuse of magic caused their souls to wither, thus making them what they are today, reliant on the other races of the world to even survive. Due to their people residing beneath the world's oceans, they have had to adapt their use of magic, turning from their immense knowledge of arcane and spirit magic, and coming to prefer water-related lores of magic. The Xybron have long since made near mortal enemies of all the other races of the world, as they have traveled too and from the shores of the nations in order to kill and plunder the surface dwellers. As it would turn out, people are not too keen on watching their neighbors and loved ones be killed and at best be left some bread and coin to compensate. Many attempts have been made to vanquish the deep-cities, yet it would once again appear that it is more than just a little difficult to put this race to justice when they hide in their cities which are too deep for anything they have to reach them. History Enclaves '''Aeonrach: '''Aeonrach was the first of the Xybron settlements and the third largest of them all. Aeonrach's symbol is that of a grand citadel in a barren valley, absent colors. Aeonrach's citizens are shaped by a culture that embraces peaceful measures, taking what is needed, but leaving behind tributes in as a form of apology in return, which can range from exotic plants, beasts, and other various resources, really anything the people think might be beneficial for the plundered citizens so that they will feel less inclined to take up vengeance against them. Each Enclave's name signifies their desires for their kingdom, and Aeonrach's wish is for their enclave to last the millennia, to span across the eons and still remain, still be strong and independent. '''Suramar: '''Suramar is the name of the largest and strongest of the Xybron Enclaves, with a name that means "The First and the Last", telling a story of how they were the first enclave to take form after leaving Aeonrach, and will be the last to stand among them. Suramar's denizens are arrogant, strong and masterful at the arts of combat and magic, and yet compassionate and good of heart when it comes to their fellow Xybron, always extending a hand of camaraderie to those in need. What signifies Suramar is a desire to do good by their entire people, regardless of Enclave or belief. They are diligently working on a way to cure the spiritual plague that haunts their race. Suramar are masters of the spell-sword, a combat style which incorporates the use of certain magics into their swordsmanship without one hindering the other. The learning of magic is obligatory for the military, as is severe teachings of discipline and bravery. It is said that in fair and open military combat, they are unrivaled and unbeatable. '''Shurima: Sakhiila: '''Nexulu: '''Nexulu is an ancient enclave, yet also one of the least favored ones. To Nexulu, the rights of their enclave's people are unimportant in the face of their work. It is a quite popular semi-joke among the other enclaves that the term Individual Rights are pretty much a curse word to them. Nexulu is still considered a very important enclave and many families would be joyous and proud to hear if a child of theirs desired to join the Nexulu enclave, as they exist for one single thing: To cure their withering souls. Their city is positioned upon a position of great magical importance, helping them immensely in their work. While they have yet to be successful, their work has resulted in the discovery of powerful spellwork and advanced magical mechanics which have been freely given to the other enclaves. Nexulu values magical knowledge above all, and everyone is all but forced to learn the magic arts if they are to remain. They primarily survive in their culture of endless studying and experiments and little farmwork by being provided for by the other enclaves who offer their own resources to them so that they can stop worrying about such trivial, earthly matters and instead dedicate their lives to the science of souls and magic. '''Shatthrath: '''A relatively new and untested enclave, yet one that seems to refuse to fall to anything thrown at it. The Shatthrath enclave resides deep beneath the waves, far deeper than any other enclave has dared to venture, due to pressure, the currents and the incredibly dangerous creatures that dwell there. Shatthrath means: "From a Broken Home". This Enclave took form after a dozen, or so, enclaves were besieged and broken by the sea's fury or by the native beasts. With nowhere to go, the people were summoned by a group of sea cultists which claimed to have found an ocean god, and that they would find peace and prosperity in his embrace. This enclave is centered around religious values. They have lacking military and even a miniscule amount of properly trained sorcerers and rather relies on the native wildlife and "god" to defend their enclave. '''Anu'Farrah: '''This enclave is one of the most recent ones. Trivia